


Friday Night

by Chelsea Frew (chelseafrew)



Category: Love Actually (2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1632488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseafrew/pseuds/Chelsea%20Frew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's six months after the events of the movie and Mark, Juliet, and Peter have a routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Could not resist writing a stocking stuffer featuring these characters from this fabulous movie! My thanks to Cori for the second set of eyes!
> 
> Written for earlwyn

 

 

"So, what'll it be tonight?" Mark pulled a chair out to sit down at the kitchen table with his two friends. "Chinese takeaway and a dvd? A trip down the pub? Dinner out at Pizza Express?"

He watched as Juliet and Peter exchanged glances. Immediately, he was suspicious. "What?"

"We kind of had something different in mind," Peter told him, his tone betraying his nervousness.

"What?" Mark asked warily.

"We actually have reservations at the new Italian place down the street," Juliet explained brightly.

"Okay. Sounds good."

Juliet looked at Peter pointedly. Clearly, it was his turn to speak. Mark gave him his full attention. Peter cleared his throat and said, "The reservation is for four."

Mark looked down at his watch. "If that's the case, we are very, very late."

"Four people, Mark."

"Pardon me?"

"I invited someone from work to join us," Juliet told him. "She's called Colleen. She just started about a month ago. I think you'll really like her."

"Excuse me. You're setting me up?" Mark knew he was not even remotely successfully keeping the horror out of his voice.

Juliet reached a hand over to cover his. "I just thought--"

"Juliet," Mark pulled his hand out from under hers, possibly more roughly than necessary, "I do not need to be set up with anyone." He stood roughly from his seat.

"Mark, please," Juliet begged softly.

"I'm going home," Mark said. "If you guys want to do something tomorrow night, give me a call."

"Mark," Peter chimed in. "Come on, give it a try."

Mark shook his head. "Tell her I'm sorry, but I can't." Shoving his hands into his jeans pockets, he headed out of the kitchen and down the stairs.

As he made for the front door, he heard Juliet tell Peter, "No, I'll go." He quickened his steps, knowing she was coming after him. He was only barely out the front door when she caught up to him.

She followed him outside, grabbing his arm. "Wait."

He sighed and turned to face her, gently disengaging her hand from his arm as he did so. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's me who should be saying that," Juliet said, her voice low and sincere. "I thought, maybe.... I thought you'd be ready. It's been six months."

He knew she meant since last Christmas, when he'd finally come clean and told her how he really felt about her. "I know. And I should be ready. I know I should."

She stood there silently for a moment, letting the cool, early summer breeze wash over her. Then she asked, "So, what's holding you back?"

It was Mark's turn to be silent, then. He pulled in a deep breath and said, simply, "You."

She looked up at him with surprise in her eyes. "Me?"

He nodded. "Yes. You."

"I thought we'd got past this. You know we're not going to happen, you and I. Right?" she checked.

"Right," he confirmed, reaching over to softly touch her forearm. "I know."

"Then what is it, Mark?" Juliet restated her question. "I promise Colleen is really nice. I picked her especially for you. She's sweet and kind, and she's really into art, so you'll have a lot to talk about."

"I'm sure that's true," Mark told her, and he meant it. "It's just...." He sighed again, not sure exactly how to put this.

She didn't say anything, letting him work this out in his own time. She did reach up and take his hand in hers, squeezing warmly. It was certainly no mystery why he had fallen for her the moment he'd met her.

Finally, he thought he had the right words--or an approximation thereof. "The past six months have been...great. I have loved our Friday nights out, you, me, and Peter."

It was as if a light bulb went off over Juliet's head. She smiled softly. "They have been great. I don't want that to change at all."

"You're sure you're not just trying to pawn me off on someone so you can be rid of me?"

That earned him a punch to his upper arm. "Mark! You know better than that. You're stuck with us."

He smiled down at her. "Well, okay. If that's the case, then, I'll stay. If you've picked her out for me, I am sure Colleen is fabulous."

The grin Juliet sent back was ear to ear. She tugged on his shirt sleeve. "C'mon, let's go give Peter the good news." She turned to head back into the house.

And as he always would, Mark followed her.

End (24 December 2008) 

 


End file.
